Second Choices
by heratulipsia
Summary: In the future, Zoe again has to make a choice. If she'd just listen to herself, she already knows who she wants...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** YAY Hart of Dixie! I'm so in love with that show right now, especially Wade. :) I was thinking ahead, and this the short two-parter that came of it...

Here's your (long) backstory:

A year or so ish later... The exact time doesn't really matter, just that Zoe and Wade were together for a decent while, in love, but it fell apart. They were both stupid, scared…whatever. For a while they completely ignored each other, but decided to stay living on the plantation cause neither of them wanted to move. Neither has really dated anyone serious since either. By Lavon's urging, they started all hanging out together again, and realized they could be actual friends. But of course, there was a reason they got together in the first place- the spark still exists, and lately, they've both been feeling it. Longer glances, small hidden smiles, a light innocent touch that lingers… they think they're being subtle, but of course Lavon sees what's going on. The problem is, it wouldn't be a story (or Zoe's life) if George didn't make things complicated. George dated Tansy for a while too, but they didn't last as long as Zoe and Wade did- they had fun together, and still care for each other and remain friends. After they broke up, George went to go work with his dad for a while to take a break from Bluebell and meet some new people. Now George shows back up in town, and within a few days, asks Zoe on a date. She doesn't know what to do or how she feels about it. She gets drunk and Lavon lets her vent and feel sorry for herself, since that's clearly all she wanted to do at the time- and she was in no state to have a serious conversation. Now the next morning... no one sets her straight like Lavon… and apparently Lemon (who have been dating for a while now too).

So there you go... Enjoy!

* * *

Zoe walked into the kitchen, giving Lavon, who was leaning on the counter playing with his phone, an unenthusiastic "Hey".

"Well good morning to you too sunshine. You look…miserable." She was in a pair of sweat pants and a loose fitting flannel shirt. As he was almost positive Zoe Hart would never actually purchase anything flannel, he was guessing it was a piece of Wade's wardrobe she never returned.

Zoe just gave him a mean look as she reached up into a cabinet for a bowl to eat her cereal.

"So…you wanna talk about it? I got… 10 minutes before I have to get to my meeting," he said looking at his watch. "I will listen to yo' drama for 10 minutes. Even though this is ridiculous, and I seriously think we've had this conversation before. Right? About a year ago? Did we go back in time? Do I need to tell Lavon Hayes of the past what to tell future you?"

Her glare showed she didn't appreciate his flippant attitude.

"Lavon come on this is serious!"

"Hey you already know where I stand," he defended, hands in the air.

Zoe just looked down at her breakfast, clearly miserable. Lavon sighed, picked up his cell phone to send a quick text, then said, "Ok Z look- here's how I see it. I know George Tucker is like a girl's fantasy or whatever. And he is a great guy, sure. And you're worried that if you don't date him, it'll be in the back of your mind forever…" he said this in a yadda yadda yadda kind of way, which still Zoe did not appreciate.

"Seems to me," he continued, "every time you try to date George Tucker there's some reason big enough to hold you back. Last time it was because you didn't want everyone thinkin' you were a homewrecker—"

"I wasn't!"

"Right. But then you got with Wade… Do you even still like George? You haven't seen him in a while."

"Of course I like George! We've got tons in common! We like the same books, the same movies, and we have fun conversations!" That even sounded lame to her ears. Lavon gave her a forced "that's awesome" smile, but dropped it quickly at her look.

"Come on you know what I mean, Z. Do you want to date him? Marry him? Have all his little lawyer babies?"

"It's just a date Lavon!"

"So?"

"I don't know! No. Well, maybe. But…"

"But you don't want to hurt wade. Don't lie." He pointed his finger at her before she could open her mouth to deny it.

"Lavon Hayes sees what's been going on. And I think you're both idiots. I've been telling you both this for months."

"If I _did_ go out with George you _know_ it would kill him." Lavon said nothing, knowing it was pretty much the truth. It would be like a punch in the gut to Wade.

"I don't want to hurt him like that Lavon." Zoe's voice was incredibly small as she said this.

"Z- if there's always something holding you back… Dating somebody shouldn't make you feel guilty, right? You let him go pretty easy the first time. Got over it pretty quick after you and Wade made it official. And that was a while ago. Do you still have feelings for the guy? I thought this got settled before. Decided not to date."

So did she. But now she was confused again.

"Okay Lavon I'm here what's the emergency?" Lemon walked into the kitchen.

"Zoe is. I've got to run, but you gals go ahead and talk this out."

"Zoe?" Lemon asked incredulously, and Zoe at the same time practically shrieked, "What? You called Lemon? Lavon!"

He knew that they weren't exactly best friends, but he actually thought Lemon could help her better than he could.

"Well… come on Z, Lemon's had basically every relationship scenario there is happen to her—"

"Thank you sweetie," she interrupted, not at all thankful.

"And… you've come out on the other side a better person is what I'm sayin'!," he finished. Turning to Zoe he said, "Who better to talk you through this than her? Especially since it's about George again. And I really have to go." He leaned in for a kiss from his girlfriend, but as soon as she mentioned George's name her body and complete attention shifted to Zoe.

"Wait what?" Lemon asked. "Are you and George datin' now? Did he come back here for you? Why did I not hear about this?" Lemon was clearly more concerned she didn't know the juicy piece of gossip than the effect it was having on Zoe.

"See you later," Lavon just rolled his eyes and walked out with a wave no one noticed.

"No, no we're not dating, we're… not doing anything. Yet, I guess. I don't think. He asked me out, but….ARHGH! I don't even know!" She dropped her head down onto her arm.

"Wait but what about Wade?" Lemon leaned in, in full gossip mode.

Zoe looked up. "What about Wade? We're not together anymore, remember? Broken up."

"Hah! Like that matters. Come on- neither of you have dated anyone in months. Not since you've been broken up. For Wade? That's unheard of. And Lavon says-"

"Oh well if Lavon says, clearly it must be true!"

"Zoe- he's not accusing you of anythin'- you have to know he's always rooted for you the two of you. And so what if he has noticed somethin'? Is there somethin' to notice? Is that the problem with George now too?"

"I don't _know_ what's going on with Wade. Or if there _is_ something going on with Wade. We're at a really good place right now. We're actually friends… but lately, I don't know…things might be happening, and I don't know if I want them to, if we wanna go down that road again, or if I want—"

"To start datin' George?"

Zoe looked at Lemon, wondering if this would be awkward to talk to her about.

"Look you don't have to stay, if you've got other things to do…"

"Zoe, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye about everythin', but you're Lavon's best friend. And I'd like to think we're friends enough where we don't want to see the other one quite so miserable…"

Did she really look that miserable? She looked down at herself. Maybe she should stop wearing Wade's clothes. They were just so soft…

"Look, George and I, it was mostly the timing that was always off, you know? After," she looked at Lemon awkwardly, "your wedding didn't happen, I didn't want to be a rebound, or have the entire town shun me. Then he started with Tansy and I… had Wade."

"But what if now is when we're supposed to try?" she continued. "And it will be this perfect thing, and we'll click and live, you know…"

"Happily ever after?"

She grimaced. That sounded ridiculously juvenile. When she dated Wade, that picture perfect fairytale life turned into a more realistic, yet still happy and content one. But she was still a girl. It was still in the back of her mind. And no fairytale she had ever heard of had the heroine ending up alone. But she wasn't sure if the guy in her so-called fairytale picture was still George.

Lemon looked at her. They were more similar in mind than either of them would ever want to admit.

"I get it. It's a scary thought, to think you're letting a chance at that perfect life slip past you."

Zoe looked up, and the two girls had a moment of clear understanding. They both at one time thought they could have the life they always dreamed of with George Tucker. Lemon knew that it was never meant to happen. She and Lavon were happy together.

"On paper George and I still make so much sense," Zoe reasoned. "We get each other, we click. It makes _sense_."

"Does that end with a 'but'?" Zoe didn't answer.

"You don't have to talk yourself into anything, Zoe. You shouldn't _have_ to talk yourself into loving someone. If there's something holding you back? Something important enough to make you not dive in head first, to seriously think it's not worth it? Now I know I've made my fare share of mistakes, and changed my mind, but if there's something I've learned, it's that you can't ignore the voice in the back of your head forever. You're hearing it for a reason… and if it's held you back both times? Maybe that means something…"

Zoe let out a hrumph. "Lavon said the same thing." Lemon smiled.

"And…?" she encouraged her to continue.

"All I can think about is how much it would hurt Wade. I know that he would act like it didn't bother him; he'd pretend it didn't matter, but I _know_ it would kill him. I don't want to hurt him like that. The look on his face would kill me. It was why we almost didn't get together the first time—well, beyond the sleeping together part. He always thought he was my second choice. That he was a placeholder for George."

"Was he?"

"No! Well maybe when we were just sleeping together he started as something to take my mind off things, but that doesn't mean I didn't care about him! And look what it turned into! He let me just be myself like nobody had before. Just me. I didn't have to live up to any ridiculous standard I had in my head. It was just… so easy. I mean yeah, we fought all the time, but it was still just so…"

"Perfect? You know I've learned the hard way that there is no universal "perfect" relationship. But there can be perfect for you."

"Argh, I don't even know why I'm making a big deal out of this. Wade and I haven't been together for almost a year!"

"Wow has it really been that long?"

"I know, right? Seems like yesterday we were fighting over the fuse box."

"You know Lavon never told me the specifics. What exactly happened?"

"Honestly, I think we just got lazy. Too proud and stubborn. You know us, always yelling about something. Then one of us says something we don't mean, but you can't take back, and before you know it I'm yelling 'if that's the way you feel then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore' and he yells 'fine' and next thing you know it's a week later and we still haven't talked to each other. We were both too stubborn to apologize. I guess he didn't think what we had was worth fighting for."

Lemon didn't believe that for a second. "Did you? Think it was worth fightin' for?"

Zoe's strained face told her all she needed to know.

"Good Lord Lavon's right you two are as stubborn as two blind mules."

"You know I feel like I should take offense to that!" Lemon just smiled.

"So is there somethin' going on again?"

"I don't know! Maybe... But we're friends. And it's nice. But we've kinda started fighting again- it's like how we were before, you know?"

"With all the sexual tension?"

Zoe smiled shyly, and again Lemon had her answer.

"But since George's been back he's kinda backed off a little, so I don't know what he's thinking, or know if he would even want to—" Lemon reached out her hand to cover Zoe's.

"Zoe Hart I'm going to stop you right there. When it comes to you, Wade Kinsella would drop anythin', or anyone, to be with you. Any time, anywhere. Everybody knows that."

Zoe didn't have a response to that.

"Can I ask you somethin'? In five, ten years, what do you picture your life like? Kids? Buyin' a house maybe? Or buyin' the practice from Daddy when he finally retires? That wasn't your picture five years ago, was it? Pictures can change Zoe, there's nothin' wrong with that. Mine did. And I'm so much the happier for it." She gave that time to sink in.

"Now what about reversin' that?"

"What?"

"Picture George with another life. A wife that's not you, 2.5 kids, dog and a white picket fence… Or Wade?"

Images ran through her head. Wade with a blond, Tansy look-alike, a horde of blond kids, and she had to stop right there. She grimaced, and didn't want to imagine it any further.

"Which makes you feel more nauseous? I know when I was still engaged to George, and just the thought of Lavon dating any other woman hurt me more than anythin'? I should have realized…"

She let Zoe think.

"Listen, you're a grown woman, and you can make your own choices. And like the rest of us, you're human, so we all make mistakes. Sometimes you can't be afraid to make them. Can I ask you somethin' else?"

"Sure."

"Would it be the other way around this time?"

Zoe knew exactly what she meant. Would she be using George this time? To forget and move on from Wade?

She didn't have the answer to that.

"Well," Lemon folded her hands on the counter. "Seems to me Zoe Hart that you, are at a crossroads. You have two wonderful men that would love you and make it their goal to keep you happy."

"Helpful."

"Or you have a third option." Zoe stared at her.

"Choose neither. You know I heard Tom and Wanda fightin' last night. They might be on their way to a divorce so you could always wait for Tom to be available," she joked, and Zoe chuckled.

"I tried being alone the first time and it didn't last very long."

Zoe looked down again and started in a sad voice, "There's a fourth option you know. I could always take a job with my father, wherever he is. Get away for a while. Clear my head."

Lemon cleared her throat. "Well, then. With that I think you'd be breakin' more than just two hearts. Lavon loves you, and Annabeth and Cricket, Tom and Wanda, Shelly, Rose would be miserable you know how that girl worships the ground you walk on. My daddy likes you. And I know we're not the best of friends but I think I'd miss you too. Things would be a lot less interestin' without you here." Zoe gave her a sad smile.

Lemon picked up her purse, ready to leave. "Let me know if you need anything," she put her hand on Zoe's arm. "And who you chose. You know I'd just hate to be the last one to find out."

She laughed at that.

"Hey lemon? Thanks".

"Any time, Dr, Hart."

.

.***.

.

Zoe took a deep breath, before knocking on the door in front of her.

When it opened, she smiled.

"Hey. Can we talk?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked! Conclusion coming soon! I would love to hear what you think!

-heratulipsia


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So since we have to wait another whole week for a new HOD, I figured I'd kick my butt into gear and finish the second piece to this. The promo's for the next ep make me nervous, so this is good therapy. :)

If random things or snippets pop into my head, I'll probably add them on to this, but for now...here's the conclusion to the first part.

Enjoy! And let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Also, this is un-beta'd, so mistakes are my own...

.

* * *

Zoe took a deep breath, before knocking on the door in front of her.

When it opened, she smiled.

"Hey. Can we talk?"

"Sure, come on in. Do you want to sit, or…?" He gestured towards the bed as she stepped into the small room.

"No, I just…" She trailed off, not sure how to start.

"Zoe? You okay?"

"Yeah, I just…"

"What?"

"I can't go out with you," she blurted. There. Just be direct.

"You can't."

"Nope."

"On Friday in particular, or just in general?"

"In general."

"Um…okay?"

"George... Remember on your boat? When your mother kidnapped us?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure."

"Well I think we were right. We're not in each other's orbit. I still love you as a friend and will always care about you, but….I don't think there's anything here. You know, romantically."

"How do we know that? We've never tried to be together. Something always gets in our way."

"That's my—"

"Before you say anything else, can I just… let me just…" George walked closer to her, and took her face in his hands, leaning down to kiss her. She let him, kissing him back slightly.

When he let her go, she looked into his eyes.

Zoe's decision was only reaffirmed. There was no heat. No desire, no… magnetism. Sure they were friends and had fun together, enjoyed a lot of the same things… but that didn't mean they had to be together. Lemon was right, why would she try to force it? _Convince_ herself that was love?

George sighed, seeing her apologetic face. "Sorry. I had to … see if there was still something here. You've always been in the back of my mind, Zoe Hart."

Something Lemon said occurred to her.

"George… did you come back to Bluebell for me?"

"I had to come set some things in order anyway." So that was a yes? _Wow_. That made her feel… yeah. _Huh_.

"I was offered a job in New York," he continued, startling her out of her thoughts.

"New York? Really?"

"Yeah. Back with my old firm."

"Wow. That's… wow. That's great, George. Congrats."

"Yeah. I've been wanting to go back for a while now, so it's perfect timing." They were both quiet for a few seconds, digesting what that meant. They probably wouldn't see much more of each other…

George stepped forward again and took her hands with his.

"Are you sure, Zoe? You could come back with me. Have your job at your New York hospital again."

"George, that's…. really? You want me to go _with you_?"

He just stared at her, a sad but hopeful look on his face. Her old vision flashed before her eyes.

It was a nice image, but wasn't what she wanted anymore.

"George you know I can't do that. My life is here," she told him apologetically.

When she didn't elaborate, he said, "And Wade is here?" He asked it more as a statement than a question.

"And Lavon and Rose and Anna Beth and Cricket and Lemon—yes, Lemon," she reiterated off his look, "the whole town. It's home to me now," she admitted with a small one-shouldered shrug. And since she felt he deserved her honesty, she added, "But yeah, Wade."

"You love him?"

Zoe blinked, surprised at being asked outright. She looked away from him, her eyes clouding with the vision Lemon had her picture. She blinked it away. _Yup. Still nauseous._

She looked back to him with a sad kind of smile and a resolved sigh. "You know I'm not sure I ever really stopped."

They were both silent for a few seconds.

"Right."

"I'm sorry George."

"No, hey it's fine. He's a great guy, and I still consider him a friend, so… I wish you the best of luck Zoe."

She gave him a genuine smile, before going over for a hug.

"Are we okay?"

"Yeah, sure we are," he said, leaning back.

"How long will you be in town?"

"Probably through the weekend. As soon as I get everything straightened out here…"

"Right, well… I hope you'll be really happy, George."

"Thanks."

With another smile, he followed her to the door.

Turning back she told him, "Don't leave without saying goodbye, okay?"

"Of course not."

"And it's not like you'll never be back, right?" she asked hopefully. Even though they weren't going to ever see each other romantically, didn't mean she didn't like seeing him as a friend.

"It's Bluebell. I'm sure it'll draw me back eventually," he said with a smile.

"I've found that it does that," she agreed, smiling back.

They stood in the open doorway, and Zoe leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Bye George. See you around," she gave him a last smile before turning away.

.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

.

He was _stupid_. He'd been living in a fantasy world.

He paced the length of the bench in the middle of town square, his gaze flickering towards the bed and breakfast he knew Tucker was staying at every few seconds. He was on his way to the Doc's office to see if she wanted to grab lunch on his break, when he heard it.

_"Did you see Dr. Hart go into the B&B? That's where George Tucker's stayin'! I heard she's been in there for over an hour!" "Oooh hoo! They finally gettin' together? And for a little afternoon delight! Ooooh suga'!"_

He didn't look back to see who said it, he was just frozen on the sidewalk.

Now he was just torturing himself. He knew the old women in Bluebell gossiped like hens in a hen house, and things almost always got twisted like a game of telephone, and definitely blown out of proportion, but there had to be _some_ truth to it, or the gossip wouldn't have started in the first place. Wade saw how friendly the two were with each other in the few days Tucker had been back in town. It hadn't _really_ bothered him, since he knew he was just back for the weekend, but it certainly bothered him now.

Had she really been in there an hour? He looked at his watch. It was only 12:30. Wade had been pacing for 10 minutes, and there was no sign of movement over by the B&B.

This was a waste of time. Wade got up, disgusted with himself, and with thinking that they'd been almost back to where they were before. Well. Guess he was just kidding himself. Again. And Tucker was the reason. _Again_.

As soon as he was about to turn back to the Rammer Jammer, the front door of the B&B opened, and he saw Zoe and George in the door way. Wade was on the other side of the square, but there was no mistaking that short silhouette, and the dark brown hair. As soon as he saw her lean up to kiss him, Wade couldn't watch anymore. He turned and shook his head. He should have known.

All right. Well… from this moment on, after 3 years of pining after, and hell let's be honest, loving Zoe Hart, he was done. This was it.

He didn't care anymore.

Or at least he'd tell himself that every day until it was true.

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Zoe knocked on yet another door, and was definitely looking forward to this conversation more. On hearing the "Yeah!" that she took meant, 'Come in,' she walked inside.

"Wade," she said his name, coming to stand behind the couch where he was sitting, his focus on the video game.

Surely he must have heard her, but when he didn't acknowledge her presence, with an annoyed huff she went around to sit on the coffee table in front of him, blocking his view of the TV. "Wade I have to tell you something."

"Okay talk but move, Doc, you're in my way," he complained, leaning around her to see, nudging her practically off the table with the controller still in his hands.

"Wade stop. Look at me. I have to talk to you."

"I can still hear you without starin' at you. Say what you want." His eyes never left the game he was playing.

When he finally glanced over at her silence, she raised her eyebrows, and he sighed and hit pause.

"Okay what?" Whatever she said, and he had a pretty good idea what it was going to be, he didn't care. He didn't care. _He didn't care._

"Before I tell you just know that I said no, okay? I said no."

She paused; clearly worried about how he would take this, even though she already turned George down. _Rip it off like a band-aid, right Zoe? _She sighed then let out in a rush, "George is taking a job New York and he asked me to go with him."

Wade just stared at her, not saying anything. There was a flash in his eyes, but was quickly covered with another.

"But like I said, I told him no," she said again.

Still he said nothing. She hated that mask. The one where he pretended that nothing bothered him. She didn't see it often, since they were normally not worried about pissing each other off, but she could still recognize it. And she hated it.

"Wade? Did you hear me?"

"Right," was all he said.

"Wade… I told him no."

"So you keep saying. I get it." He picked up the beer on the table and drained the last of it, before getting up to get a new one.

"You _get it_? That's all you're going to say?"

Wade raised an accusing eyebrow as he passed her. "You sure about this Doc?"

"_Sure_ about it? Are you _kidding_ me?" Her eyes followed him over to the fridge.

"Based on how cozy you and Tucker were this afternoon I'da thought you'da jumped at the chance to get outta here. You know, your New York dreams comin' back to life an' everythin'?" he accused, closing the fridge and looking at her. He just stared at her, sipping his beer, daring her to contradict him, while she looked confused.

"This afternoon…wha-?"

"Bunch a people saw you go visit Tucker at the B&B."

"Okay…and?"

"Said you were in there for quite a while. Probably, you know… 'chattin'" He made air quotes with his fingers.

"Oh please! It's not like I was being secretive about going to see him! But of course, somebody saw and in true _Bluebell_ fashion came to their own conclusions and nobody can keep their mouth shut. That was a private conversation!"

"Is that why you were in the _secret_ town square, where nobody _ever_ goes? And I thought you said you weren't hiding."

"I'm not- I wasn't."

"'sides, I don't have to listen to gossip. Saw it with my own eyes."

"What? What exactly is it you _think_ you saw?"

"You walked out, kissed him, and looked _reeeeal_ happy," he said accusingly.

"I kissed him on the cheek, Wade. It didn't mean anything."

"Right." He gave her a look that showed he clearly didn't believe it, before taking another swig of beer and heading back to the couch.

"Why do you care Wade? Huh?!" She shouted angrily. "Why? We're not together anymore, so why do you care who I 'chat' with?"

"I don't. You can do what the hell you want. And so can I."

"You don't care."

"Nope."

"At all."

"Zippo." He had picked the controller up, turning the game back on.

Even if he was being an ass hat, Zoe knew he was lying, and she wasn't going to let him get away with it. Not when she'd made up her mind.

"So if I had told him yes, and left, and went to New York with George, you wouldn't have cared at all."

"That's what I said."

"Bullshit."

Wade chuckled at her, eyes on the game. "You think what you want, Doc, but like I said, I just don't care."

"And I call bullshit. You still care about me."

"Whatever, Doc."

"No, you do. You wanna know how I know?"

"Not really, no. You're interrupting my game." _He didn't care, he didn't care, he didn't care._

She waited a second before replying. She knew he was listening.

"Because you stock wine at the Rammer Jammer even though I'm the only one who ever drinks it." He kept silent, but she went on. "You pretend to work late when I have my late shifts so you can drive me home safely. You save me food when you make dinner at Lavon's. You come over every time there's a bad storm 'cause you know they still make me uneasy. And because I know that no matter how many times you say otherwise, George can still get under your skin about me, and you hate seeing me with him." Wade kept his eyes on the TV, but he'd stopped playing.

"You never asked me why I turned him down." When he didn't respond, she said his name forcefully, and came to sit in front of him again.

"Wade." She could see the tick in his jaw when he was holding something in. She egged him on.

"Ask me why. Ask me."

He slammed the controller down and turned to her.

"Alright fine! Why?"

"Because this is my home; this is where my life is." She was still calm, despite his outburst.

He stared at her.

"I like my life here," she continued. "I know it may seem like I don't; that Bluebell doesn't fit into my life plan, and I know I complain about a lot of-"

"Everything." He interrupted her.

"But-" she continued, "I know what I want." She leaned closer to him. "And I don't wanna go back to New York." A little closer. "I want to stay in Bluebell."

As their eyes were locked, Zoe felt it. The heat, the spark, whatever you wanted to call it. It was unmistakable. This was what she never had with George, and had in spades with Wade.

"And I don't want George," she said lastly, putting her hands on his knees. He was staring at her mouth as she said the words.

"Despite your blasé attitude, and your stupid car, and—"

Wade shut her up the best way he knew how. He closed the distance grabbing the back of her head, and kissed her, pulling her to standing.

When they separated, Zoe kept her eyes closed, but said, "I want you."

"You sure about _that_?" He repeated, kissing her again.

She smiled up at him. "Shut up."

"Okay."

And in true Wade fashion, he bent down and picked her up, cutting off her surprised squeal as his mouth covered hers once more.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you have it! Hope you like it! As I said, I may add random things to this, in no order whatsoever as they come to me. We'll see!

Hats off to anyone who picked up my FRIENDS reference :)

Tell me what you think!

-heratulipsia


End file.
